Electric Sparks Awards 2016
The Electric Sparks Award Event of 2016 was a ceremony designed to celebrate the accomplishments of various players and staff off the server. It took place in the End dimension, on its own island at around <>. The Island The end island was based around the theme of rainbows. It featured a main gate spewing out rainbows as one entered the area, a big stage with a seating area hosting 60 people in the north part of the island, with cameras and lots of special effect lights. There was a "shulker shoot" minigame at the south, with air balloons as obstacles, and a quiz featuring brain teasing questions to the the South. Dotted around the island were little Purpur pillars with buttons on them which, when pressed, would give the player ESA points as well as give a hint to some of the answers in the quiz. There was one the flower field, one by the stage, one on a rainbow island which could only be accessed by jumping on the flying rainbows spat out by the killer plant, and one on top of the Sparks statue's head, which could be reached by completing the ladder parkour into the mario-style pipe on the right of the stage, and parkouring up from the centre of the statues up to the heads. The Minigame Called "Shulker Shoot", the game involved players attempting to be shot by the shulkers to get the levitation spell, allowing players to float to the top of the large air balloon, where they could receive more ESA points. The Quiz There were 15 multiple-choice questions the players had to answer to receive ESA points. What was the first module created for GM4? * Custom Crafters * Bat Grenades * Endermen Support Class What does GM4 stand for? * Good Modules 4 * Gamemode 4 * Get Me 4 Million Dollars When did GM4 start? * 2 years ago * 2 and 1/2 years ago * 3 years ago Who was the mayor of Plains, at the end of Public Server II? * SgVoltage * RedstoneSlimeMC * dordir8 What does CM stand for? * Community Moderator * Command Manager * Core Moderator What module is installed on the server as a plugin? * Custom Crafter * Desire Lines * Bat Grenades Which module is also available as an add-on for the Windows 10 Edition and Pocket Edition versions? * Option 1 * Bat Grenades * Option 3 How many players were present on the opening night of Public Server III? * 50+ * 30 - 50 * 5 - 30 What perk is recieved from pledging to Accidental Games on Patreon? * Monthly Patreon Trophies * Instant Staff on the Server * Unlimited Supply of Steak What famous error caused many conspiracy theories on Public Server II? * Players Turning into Rabbits * The Sky Randomly Turning Pink * Blank Chat Lines What was the name of Sparks, Crazyman, Jonpot, Samasaurus6 and SlicedLime's panel in Minecon 2016? * Making the game better with command blocks * Enhancing Vanilla with Command Blocks * A New Dimension: Command Blocks a Basic Guide What was the name of the largest Gamemode 4 module ever released? * Zauber Cauldrons * Orbis * Liquid Tanks Who is the main admin of the Gamemode 4 Wikia? * PenguinJ2 * Jonpot * mcpeachpies What is the radius of the world border on the Public Server III? * 7000 Blocks * 7500 Blocks * 8000 Blocks How many events have there been since the start of Public Server I, not including this ESA? * 10 - 12 * 13 - 15 * 16 - 18 How many questions did you just answer? * 14 * 15 * 16 ESA Points Achieved by participating in the different puzzles and games, ESA points was a concept to encourage players to join in and have fun over the two-day event. When the player received 5 points, they were automatically given the Server Citizen Trophy, a Sparks head with a moustache and a monocle, that would greet the wearer, if crouching, with old fashioned English. The Awards The ESA winners' trophy was a golden Sparks head, like the 2015 version of the same thing. Similarly to the Server Citizen Trophy and the December Patreon Trophy, crouching would unleash a list of messages from the trophy, begging for the player to remove it from their head. In terms of towns, trophies were put on display around the town. Blocks received trophies as well; the command block and the dirt block were elected as "Block of the Server". Best Spawn Town - Mushroom Best Nether Hub - Mushroom Favourite Moderator (CM or M) - dordir8 Favourite Player - SpecialBuilder32 Best block of the server - Joint first: Command Block & Dirt Gallery Category:Trophies Category:Monthly events Category:Public Server III